Not Just A Pretty Face
by Hotchaolic
Summary: No one really paid attention to Agent Anderson. No one but Hotch and Reid.


**Warnings:** Threesome sex

* * *

Reid checked his other team members in the bullpen; Prentiss and Morgan were working on their own reports, and a quick glance around him confirmed that Rossi and JJ were either in their respective offices or already on their way home.

He looked for a brief moment at Anderson and gave him an imperceptible nod; it was their unspoken signal. Anderson knew that it was time for action and quickly grabbed some papers from a pile on his cluttered desk and sprinted towards Hotch's office upstairs. The BAU agents were used to Anderson's frequent visits to Hotch's office and they never suspected anything, such good profilers that they were!

However, Reid took his time to get ready, knowing that following Anderson would make his colleagues suspicious, at least a little bit. He capped his pen, closed his report and piled it on top of three other folders. He pushed the chair back and stood, drawing the attention of his two tired colleagues. It had been a challenging week and Reid knew that with a smart move he could persuade them to leave the Bureau within minutes.

"Are you leaving?" Prentiss asked, as Reid slipped the strap of his messenger bag above his head.

Reid looked up shyly, "Yes, I'm pretty tired. I'm gonna call it a day." He took the pile of four folders and drained the last bit of coffee before tossing the empty paper cup in the bin under his desk.

"You haven't finished you report yet," Prentiss observed, pointing with her finger at two folders on Reid's desk.

The younger agent shrugged dismissively, "I'm too tired for taking care of those. I'm giving these reports to Hotch and say that I'll be there eariler Monday morning to finish off the other two."

Morgan and Prentiss looked at each other and silently agreed with their younger colleague. "That's a great idea, pretty boy," Morgan said, standing from his desk and collecting his belongings, "I'm going to have a drink to relax a little. Are you coming, Em?"

"Right behind you!" she said grabbing her purse and following Morgan for what seemed like a long Friday night. She waved at Reid just before disappearing inside the elevator with Morgan.

With the office now empty, Reid went to join the others where he knew they were waiting for him. He didn't even knock; he just opened the door and slipped in, locking the door behind him, just to be careful.

When he turned around, he was surprised to see only Hotch in the room, sitting behind his desk and focusing on some papers. He was confused because he had seen Anderson walk in and was almost completely sure that he was still there. Although, stepping closer to the desk to put his files on it, a closer look to Hotch's expression told him exactly where Anderson was.

Reid straightened his posture and smoothed his hair back, looking sternly at the unit chief who, in the meanwhile, had stopped working. "You started without me," Reid said accusingly, folding his arms against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop him but he was so eager to please that I couldn't help myself," Hotch confessed, bowing his head slightly, not wanting to upset his lover.

Reid stared down at him for a while, but then his expression softened and he leaned forward over the desk to kiss Hotch. "You're forgiven," he whispered, pulling back and running his tongue on his lips, trying to taste more of his superior and lover. "You, however are not," he added, looking down at Anderson sticking out from Hotch's parted legs, his mouth still full with the man's penis.

Anderson whimpered, releasing the hard flesh from his mouth. Hotch pushed his chair back as Reid circled the desk and stood next to him.

"Strip," Reid instructed the agent, who stood from his hiding place and undressed quickly under the intense gaze of the two profilers.

As Anderson shed his clothes, Reid placed his bag next to Hotch's desk and took some items out, putting them on a shelf of the bookcase behind the desk. Once Anderson was completely naked, Reid gave him a silent order, jerking his head to the table, knowing that Anderson would understand. He made some room on the desk and bent over it, offering his naked behind to his two masters.

Hotch rose from his leather chair and moved to stand in front of the helpless agent, with his hard cock few inches away from Anderson's nose.

Spencer stroked the shapely ass cheeks, making Anderson whine and arch his back in pleasure. He took the leather paddle from the shelf and smacked it unceremoniously on Anderson's butt without warning. The naked agent screamed and gripped the edges of the desk tightly, bucking his hips forward.

Hotch took a fistful of Anderson's short hair and jerked his head upwards. "You better not scream unless you want Strauss to hear you." Anderson shivered in response. "Is this what you want?" Hotch asked tugging at the short hair. "Answer me," he growled, giving another tug.

Anderson shook his head as best as he could, "N… no, I'm sorry sir." He managed to whimper among sharp breaths and Hotch released his hold on his hair.

"Let's try this again," Reid suggested and brought the paddle back, leaving a red mark on Anderson's tender flesh. This time, Anderson managed to hold back a scream as Reid assaulted the same area repeatedly.

When the paddle made contact with his sensitive skin for the fourth time he screamed again, thrashing his head side to side. Reid, of course, was disappointed— he liked that Anderson usually whined and pleaded but he felt that Anderson's pain threshold could be higher.

Before Hotch could do anything to punish him, Reid spoke, "Maybe if his mouth's busy sucking that nice cock of yours he'll stop screaming."

Hotch nodded and took hold of Anderson's chin, forcing his mouth open and pushing his cock inside, down Anderson's throat. Hotch bent forward and whispered dangerously, "You know what will happen to you if you bite down." Anderson shivered and closed his eyes waiting for another smack to come.

Section Chief Erin Strauss was heading for the ladies' room when an indeterminable shout coming from Hotchner's office caught her attention. She tiptoed closer to hear what was going on inside. To her surprise, the single scream was followed by Hotch's deep voice muttering in a very low tone; she couldn't understand the words. Then she heard another voice, the same one who had screamed a few moments ago, saying some apologies but she couldn't figure out whose voice it was.

Another sharp scream came next, followed by a voice she recognized as Reid's suggesting something involving a "nice cock". She blinked in surprise and decided to stay there to enj— _investigate_, she corrected herself, what was going on behind that locked door.

Inside, Anderson was gagging on Hotch's cock, having difficulty deep-throating his boss as Reid hit him over and over again with the black paddle. At the fifteenth stroke, Anderson lost what little control he had and bit down on Hotch's shaft. Hotch screamed in pain, pulling out as he collapsed onto the floor, gasping and wheezing in agony. Reid reacted quickly and slapped Anderson's face, retaliating on behalf of the fallen unit chief.

As Anderson apologized between tears, Reid covered his hand with cold lube and stroked Anderson before slipping a cock ring in place as punishment for biting down on Hotch. He whimpered, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed to come that night.

The spanking was over and Reid cleaned his lube-covered hand in the crack of Anderson's ass. With his hand mostly clean, he undid his slacks and pulled his hard cock from the confining fabric. He applied lube on his shaft, making sure it was coated thoroughly before taking a couple fingers to the tight pucker. He shoved them in and quickly moved them about, not bothering to be gentle in the process. A few moments later, he considered the prep stage over and done with, then held Anderson's hips as he forced his way in. "Yes, take it." He closed his eyes in pleasure as he rocked his hips back and forth slightly to let Anderson adjust. "Yeah, your tight ass was made to take cock in it, you little bitch."

In the meanwhile, Hotch had somewhat recovered from the incident, and wanted to get back in on the action. There was also retribution for the bad performance earlier that he believed the other man needed to make up for. He got to his feet and massaged himself, watching his lover's treatment of their sex slave. Shortly, Anderson moaned and Hotch pushed his cock into his mouth again as Reid continue to fuck Anderson's ass. This time, Anderson concentrated solely on the blowjob and did his best to please his superior, swirling his tongue, hollowing his cheeks and taking the cock deeper into his throat. Hotch's hands flew to Anderson's head and he gripped it firmly as he began thrusting deeper and faster. "Yes, suck it, take it deeper, you're a little slut aren't you? Just for us…"

A little while later, Reid came, filling Anderson's ass with a huge load of cum, pumping inside the tight channel until his orgasm was over. Hotch came shortly after; he went still and emptied his load down Anderson's throat, who swallowed as best as he could. Hotch swiped his forefinger around Anderson's lips to collect the cum which had seeped out and made Anderson suck his finger too. Once they were both done did they allow him to remove the ring and come into a wad of tissues.

They withdrew from either side of the other agent, feeling spent and content and went to the couch, slumping into the seats with Reid resting between Hotch's arms as their colleague cleaned himself with some tissues and got dressed again.

Just as he was tucking the tails of his shirt in his slacks, they heard the quick clicking of heels on the floor just outside the door. Anderson swallowed and froze, while the two lovers laughed as they understood who their voyeur was.

The agent, neatly dressed but with a well fucked and dazed expression, thanked them and went out, closing the door behind his back.

Reid cuddled against Hotch's chest, looked up innocently at him. And running a finger on the arm holding him close, he confessed, "I still don't know his first name."


End file.
